


The Mirror

by PerdrixForelle



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fanart, Gift Fic, Illustrations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerdrixForelle/pseuds/PerdrixForelle
Summary: “So you’re the one I’ve been dreaming about…” whispered Ryan.The apparition smiled, its eyes shining with mirth. It was looking fondly at him. When it spoke, its voice was surprisingly soft and… human.“It’s me, little guy, you finally caught me.”“Will you leave me alone then?”A low chuckle.“Oh, but Ryan, that’s hardly what you want, is it now?”





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acexual_Attorney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/gifts).



> First fic and art I'm posting on this account!  
> I've only been doing fanart in the BFU/Shyan fandom so far, but I've been itching to write something of my own. The Shyan Secret Santa was the perfect opportunity.  
> A Huge thanks to poiregourmande for her corrections and encouragements!

 

Ryan couldn’t believe his invocation had worked.

The imposing silhouette of a man had emerged from the mirror and now towered over him.

It was like looking at someone through the surface of water. The contours of the creature were shimmering and shifting in and out of focus, like it could vanish into thin air at any moment.

“So you’re the one I’ve been dreaming about...” whispered Ryan.

The apparition smiled, its eyes shining with mirth. It was looking fondly at him. When it spoke, its voice was surprisingly soft and… human.

“It’s me, little guy, you finally caught me.”

“Will you leave me alone then?”  
A low chuckle.  
“Oh, but Ryan, that’s hardly what you want, is it now?”

The silhouette took a step forward, its arms outstretched.  
Ryan swallowed, letting his gaze wander over the ambient dust that looked like it was catching fire upon contact with the creature’s skin. He was reminiscing the dreams, the firmness of a touch, the heat and the pleasure of it all. By the time he had realized they were more than fantasies, he was already too far gone.  
He had done the ritual to confront his tormentor, he had to say the words, he had to cast it out of his mind. But instead, his head filled with so many questions he was burning to ask.

“Are you, is this... are you real?”  
The creature slowly extended a hand to Ryan, maintaining eye contact. It was moving very gently as if not to startle him.  
“See for yourself. This is as real as it gets.”  
Despite his better judgment, Ryan reached out almost immediately, tracing the open palm with his fingers. It looked ethereal but it felt like skin, smooth and warm. It was almost ridiculous. He had been fucking some sort of entity in his dreams and now the entity was in his room and it just looked like _some guy._

Some guy with an inviting face, shimmery almost see-through skin and wings and… -he lifted his head towards the ceiling- oh, were those horns?

“So demons _really_ do look like that, uh?”

“Depends.”  
It took another step. Its form had become more precise and palatable. Not it, _him_. His figure was wide and angular, with long arms and graceful fingers. He was so tall, and his wings outstretched looked like they could embrace Ryan and envelop him completely.

“I took the form you wished upon me, this - the demon gestured vaguely at his whole body - is almost all _you._ ”  
Ryan’s gaze wandered over naked skin, lower and lower, and fell upon a dick of massive proportions.  
_Oh._  
“This too.” The demon was having too much fun with this.  
“You need to leave, you need to set me free.”  
“Oh really?” lifting an eyebrow, the creature poked Ryan in the chest. “Sir, you cannot just summon me with all the equipment and then tell me with a straight face that you did it to dismiss me.”  
“It’s the truth” Ryan huffed, “I haven’t had a proper night of sleep in a month. I don’t know why you latched yourself upon me, but this has to stop, I need, I need...”  
Ryan had been slowly stepping back the entire time and he was now stuck against the wall.

“You need _release._ ”  
The demon leaned against the wall, his elbows on both sides of Ryan’s head. His whole body hovering over him without touching. It was insufferable. Simultaneously too much, and not enough. Flashes of dreams passed through Ryan’s mind. He was craving for it to happen.

“Just say the words, tell me what you want.”

The demon took Ryan’s chin in one hand, tilting his head to meet his gaze.  
Fuck it.  
Ryan didn’t blink.  
“I want you,” he said.  
The demon digged his fingers into Ryan's cheeks, pulling him into a fiery kiss. "Happy to oblige."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more art go visit my [tumblr](https://perdrixforelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
